1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor patio umbrellas and gazebos, and in particular, to a LED lighting system that is adapted to be installed for use with an outdoor patio umbrella or a gazebo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor patio umbrellas and gazebos have become increasingly popular as more and more people are beginning to conduct more outdoor activities. For example, outdoor dinner parties and events are becoming more common, and patio umbrellas have been useful in providing shade to tables and chairs that have been placed outdoors for these events. Outdoor events that are held in the evenings, when the sun has set, usually need to address the problem of providing sufficient illumination to the location of the event. In this regard, separate lighting systems had to be provided to illuminate the location of the event.
There are many different types of lighting systems that are available in the market place. Fluorescent light and incandescent light are commonly used for many applications, but they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, such lighting systems occupy a lot of space and consume a lot of energy. Maintenance can be expensive and these lighting systems can pose fire safety risks.
Thus, there remains a need to provide improved illumination for outdoor events, and in particular, to the space under a patio umbrella or a gazebo.